1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board (PCB), and more particularly, to a flexible PCB (FPCB) that is used as a transmission medium of a large capacity signal such as a low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS) signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a digital television (TV) may display an image using a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP). The digital TV generally uses the LCD or the PDP for a display. Thus, a thickness of a printed circuit board (PCB) may need to be slimmed to make a thickness of a TV product thin. As the TV product becomes enlarged, a structure of the TV product may need to become flexible. The digital TV set is applied to flexible flat cable (FFC) for a low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS) signal transmission medium. The conventional LVDS signal transmission medium FFC may be easily manufactured, however, requires a relatively great manual operation that may not be automated. Also, the conventional signal transmission medium FFC has an insufficient capability of transmitting an LVDS signal and has a problem in an electromagnetic compatibility (EMC). Due to the manual operation, when the FFC is used for a long period of time, a quality may be deteriorated. Since a thickness of the FFC is about 1000 μm, it is difficult to use the FFC for a slim product and to perform a manufacture automation.